


That's a Wrap

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV) RPF
Genre: LLF Comment Project, M/M, it's all eric balfour's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Imagine a gathering of Haven cast and crew, a wrap party perhaps for, idk, season two or three. Spirits are high and wives and partners have travelled to Nova Scotia for the festivities. Imagine it's getting late in the evening and a not-insignificant amount of alcohol has been consumed.RPF DISCLAIMER:NONE OF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED. I don't know these people, none of this is real. It's just fun to think about the possibilities.





	That's a Wrap

“Hey Jim! Jim, Jim,” Eric called through the crowd and beckoned one of the creators of their show join him, Emily, Kirsty and Erin. He gestured to them as he explained, “The ladies have a request for you.”

“You're the one who brought it up!” Emily objected.

Jim sighed, one step ahead of them. “He's not still talking about a sex scene with Lucas?”

“A kiss,” Eric protested. “Nathan and Duke have known each other their whole lives, they have this really intense emotional connection. It's totally plausible that they might kiss.”

“But it's …” Jim began.

“I know it's not part of the _Grand Plan_ or whatever, but this is a supernatural show; you can do anything you want! Make it a … Valentine's Trouble or an alternate universe, or … a dream sequence even!” Eric had in fact been talking about this on and off for much of the evening and was thoroughly warmed to his theme.

“Who's going to dream that though?” Jim asked, a little intrigued despite himself.

“I think Audrey might plausibly dream about such things,” offered Emily.

“I know I have,” added Erin.

“You're not the only one,” muttered Kirsty.

Lucas joined them just then, coming to stand between Kirsty and Jim. “What are we talking about?” he asked.

“You,” his wife told him with a smile.

“Excellent. Are we talking about how amazing I am?”

“How amazing you would be. Or, we're talking about Nathan really I guess.”

“And Duke,” added Erin.

Eric turned back to Jim, “You could make three beautiful women very happy. You have that power.”

“What …?” began Lucas, but Jim was already responding.

“Well perhaps the question is, could you make the kiss convincing?” Jim asked.

Eric shrugged. “Depends on what you write, how you put them together.”

“Who …?” Lucas tried again, but he was still not quick enough.

“No but the _kiss._ The kiss itself, can you make that look real?”

Eric tilted his head at Jim, as if to say, _Come on! This is what I do!_

Emily began to speak, “They're both talented act…” but her sentence trailed off as Eric handed his drink to Erin and stepped forward into the middle of the group to grab Lucas and pull him into a kiss.

Eric's hands went to Lucas’s jaw, and on reflex Lucas's hands came up to Eric's neck, but he was caught off guard, surprised and not sure how to respond. That did not seem to deter Eric, who kissed him all the same. As soon as he grabbed him, a cheer went up from the crowd around them but the group itself, Jim and the women, were stunned into silence. Emily watched with a professional eye, trying to work out how much of it was acting and how much of it was real. She didn't’ really have much information to go on until Lucas started to kiss back.

It took him only a moment really, a moment of surprise at being grabbed without warning, of suddenly finding Eric's lips on his. He was used to screen kisses of course, and he was no stranger to the real thing either, and once that initial confusion at what was happening was gone, he responded by kissing back, and pulling his arms a little tighter around Eric.

Even so, they were both good enough actors to be able to make a screen kiss look real, and it was hard to say which this was. But whatever this was, it was not a _bad_ screen kiss. Bad screen kisses were obvious and Emily had witness some awful ones in her time. Lips held tight, mouths closed and jaws still, facial movements stilted and stiff while heads titled this way and that to try and convey a sense of movement that wasn't really there.

This kiss was nothing like that.

With mouths wide open, their lips slid over each other, revealing glimpses of tongues doing the same as their heads shifted slowly from one angle to the next. Jaws moving in time with each other, Lucas's fingers slid up Eric's neck, finding the base of his ponytail and pushing into his hair. Eric's fingers flexed on Lucas's jaw, and they stepped a little closer to each other. There was the tiniest little sound from one of them; something between a sign and a moan, caught in the back of a throat.

-

Lucas’s wife would ask him later whether it was the suddenness, the audience or simply the fact that it was Eric that made him kiss back, and he would find he didn't know how to respond to that question. She would ask him too, with no pressure on him for one answer or another, how much of it was acting and how much of it was really him, and he still wouldn't have an answer to give her. And they would discuss how likely it was that such a thing would ever be featured in an actual Haven script, and he would find that he had no idea whether to hope the answer was yes or no.

-

Eric began to pull slowly out of the kiss; deep and full becoming lips dancing over lips, tongues dancing over tongues. He pulled back to look at Lucas, started to say something and then thought better of it. He bent forward for one more quick kiss, dragging his tongue briefly over Lucas's before he stepped away and turned back to Jim.

“Something like that maybe?” he asked.

Lost for words, Jim, like the women around him, could only stand and stare.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created with the aim of improving communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates all forms of positive feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Anything you'd like to see more of
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> The LLF Project also has a Comment Builder here.
> 
> This author typically replies to comments, however if for any reason you would rather not receive a reply, include #whisper in your comment and I'll leave you be:)
> 
> Comments are very welcome no matter how long ago this fic was posted. You do not need an account to comment.
> 
> Or, come chat on tumblr (http://cookiedoughmeagain.tumblr.com/) or Twitter (https://twitter.com/CookieDoughYou) I'm always happy to hear from Haven fans:)


End file.
